thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic gameplay
Most of the info in this game is meant to be pretty basic and it's only intended for those players not already familiarized with the RPG Maker VX Ace engine, combat or games. __TOC__ Game controls To move around the world (outside the combat screen) you had to use the arrow keys. It's pretty straightforward and it shouldn't give you any kind of trouble. More interesting is the less obvious controls: *'F1': Options, remap keys *'Control': Hides or shows the text box *'Alt+Enter': Enters or leaves full screen mode *'F12': Immediately restarts game *'Shift': Hold to run *'Arrow keys': Scroll large text boxes during sex scenes Experience (XP) It's the variant that determines the level of of your party members (see the FAQ for more details). But if your party is split (like during the Simon's Daughter quest) only the members that you see in the Formation menu will receive it. Try to get the new party members as soon as you can, to increase the amount of XP that they will receive. They join the the party at predetermined levels. The level of your characters determines both their Attributes and their Skills. So its in your best interest to gain as much experience as you can, which is only possible from the combats (except in the case of Simon, as we will see later). Resolving quests has other rewards but there are no experience gained from it. Unlike other games, there is no penalization to the party members that you choose not to use, so it could natural using always the more powerful ones, but it will be a more satisfactory game if you take the time to learn how to use all of them effectively (you can choose which three of them to accompany Simon in the Formation menu). The tactics section of each character could be helpful there (and if not, feel free to complete it). We had mentioned before that Simon has the possibility to gain XP out side combat. There are various actions that you could do in the game to get it: visit various Incubus King caches or dominate orcs minds are the two already in the game but it's foreseeable that if/when he absorbs another Soul Shard, he will get XP too. Attributes HP: indicates the physical stamina of a character. Physical fighters have usually higher levels than magical ones. It decreases with the damage received and increases by resting, using healing spells or healing potions. MP: represents the energy levels of a character (and not the magic levels as it happens in other games). Among the formation, so far only Yarra has no MP bar (all her skills are Lust dependent). It decreases when you use the character Skills and increase by resting or using mana potions. SP: represent the lust levels and its bar level cannot been seen outside of the combat screen. Only some of the characters (the succubi and Simon) has this bar. It decreases when you use the character lust-driven Skills (for some unknown reason) and increase by resting, using some buffer spells or using Lust Draught potions. By default, her value at the start of the combat is zero for Simon and 10 for the Succubi. They also increase naturally every round by 1 for Simon at the start of the game and more later, by 5 for succubi. They also increase if you do a normal attack (not with special ones) or a "Guard". Stats Each character has a basic value of each Stat according to his/her profile and with each level they increase a little, but the bigger changes on them come from the Weapons and Equipment (specially the high tier ones). There are six: #'Attack' (ATK) - Boosts your physical damage. #'Magic' (MAT) - Boosts your magical damage. #'Defense' (DEF) - Reduces physical damage. #'Resist' (MDF) - Reduces magical damage. #'Agility' (AGI) Increases accuracy, evasion, and order of attack. #'Luck' (LUK) - Unknown effect at the moment. Skills They are special actions that that can be used instead of the regular Attak command. You can find a brief description (and the cost in both MP and/or SP) of each under the Skills menu, in a section called Special. The Skills could be applied to: *Self: you are selected, can't select others, just have to validate. *Single target: can be an ally or an enemy. You select the target. *Group: commonly known as AoE (Area of Effect) skills can be the whole group or some random targets. In any case, you don't have to select either. By their effects: *Buff: it gives a positive bonus to the target(s) stats, shown by a stat symbol with arrow(s) pointing upwards. They can be stacked twice (sometimes with the same Skill). *Debuff: it gives a negative bonus to the target(s) stats, shown by a stat symbol with arrow(s) pointing downwards. They can be stacked twice (sometimes with the same Skill). *Add status: if it directed to the enemies, not only gives your(s) target(s) one or more negative status (Confusion, Blind, Silence among others) but also deals some damage (Simon's Silencing Strike is a good example). If the targets are your own party (like in Hilstara's Tactical Eye) you receive a positive status plus some minor healing. *Remove status: so far there are only examples of skills of this kind when the targets are the active party (Qum's Cleansing Wink). It removes some negative status plus recover some hit points. Negative status You can reduce the probability of acquire one of these states or even immunity to them, equipping the characters present in your formation with Pins (see here to discover how to get some of them). Another way to get rid of them is to use the Antidote potion (for poison) or the Serum (for most of the rest). *Blind: lowers drastically your accuracy (you Miss more frequently). *Poison: you lose a 10% of your actual HP points, but you don't die from it. *Silence: you can't use any of your Skills during a variable number of turns. *Sexbind: blocks the lust based Skills (that means that renders your succubi basically useless, because her offensive physical capabilities are very limited, particularly Qum's). *Confusion: *Paralysis: *Lust: it incapacitates the target to do anything in one turn. Resistances and Weaknesses Some creatures are more resistant to certain elements and some are more vulnerable to others (both things are not mutually exclusive). Try to use different type of attacks to learn which elements works with certain enemies and which don't, specially if your active party is heavily magic-oriented. Another consideration is that your own characters has some resistances and weaknesses (they don't appear in any place on the game) so the same attack can have drastic different results (even if it can add some negative status only those members that are susceptible to that effect). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game mechanics